


Mmm Busted

by CrimsonKnightmare



Series: Busted [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Busted, Masturbation, NSFW, Not Shimadacest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Our dear Reader is having a good time by herself when her bf catches her moaning his name.





	Mmm Busted

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You hadn’t expected him back yet, you had been thinking about him and his sensual touch too much and needed to find paradise on your own or you were going to go nuts. You were working yourself, mind thinking about nothing but him, every stroke against your sweet spot had you seeing stars. Eyes closed laying spread on your shared bed. You were almost there, you could feel it. You moaned his name out when the door flew open.

* * *

 

**Jesse McCree**

        “Oh my my, well hello to you too darl’n. McCree said stepping into your shared room. He took his hat off and set it on the table next to the bed. You stared at him wide eyed, your cheeks were a violent shade of red. You didn’t know what to say so you sat there, completely naked still panting. McCree’s face pulling up into a smirk as he sat beside you on the bed. “Weren’t gonna wait for me?”

        “I uh…” You started, McCree only laughed and leaned in to kiss you cutting off the rest of what you might have been trying to say. He ran a hand down the curves of your naked form. His hand coming to rest on your exposed breast. He massaged it carefully watching your face with a cocky smile.

        “I think I’ll help you out.” McCree said capturing your mouth again in a rough kiss that told you that you were definitely in for a great time.

**Hanzo Shimada**

        “O-oh.” Hanzo stared at your naked form, frozen. Unsure of what he’s supposed to do in this situation he just turns around and heads back into the hallways shutting the door behind him. Naked and embarrassed you hop off the bed after him. Hanzo didn’t go far and was standing right outside the door his face in his hands, a blush extremely evident on his features.

        “Are you okay, hun?” You asked rather amused. He was so cute. His blush gave you such happiness.

        “Huh? Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting to uh..” He trailed off, his eyes roaming your naked form. You smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the bedroom. You pushed him down on the bed crawling on top of his still clothed form.

        “You mind helping me with something fun, love?” You asked. Hanzo only nodded, his hands finding their way to your naked ass causing your smirk to grow wider. It was gonna be a fun night.

**Genji Shimada**

        Without skipping a beat Genji would walk right in, drop all of his equipment off where they need to be stored before popping his visor off and diving right into helping you. You’d be surprised but accepting of his help. You’d end up being coaxed into paradise by his expert tongue. This time you’d be gripping his head moaning his name and hearing him whisper sweet sin to you instead of imagining it all by yourself. The man really was a fantastic lover and he was going to prove it to you all over again… and again.


End file.
